<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall of the Eternal Night by AmeliaIsmills</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399638">Fall of the Eternal Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaIsmills/pseuds/AmeliaIsmills'>AmeliaIsmills</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A King for all Seasons [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, House Stark, House Targaryen, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaIsmills/pseuds/AmeliaIsmills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>King Aegon and Queen Margaery hold the seven kingdoms as the oncoming storm begins to move in the North. The second summer has come to an end and the eternal night is approaching. The gods call for the heroes to combine and fight for their shared world. The beginning of the end is nigh as one world sings it final song to the birth of a new era.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell, Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A King for all Seasons [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fall of the Eternal Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lady Catelyn Stark </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Wall </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cold. Colder than anything Catelyn had ever felt.  Standing before the monstrosity of what the northern people called the wall, standing with the black brothers who had seen her son Bran safely through and back to Winterfell, and her own good-brother beside her, Catelyn knew that everything was about to change.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had no inclination to understand what was going to happen when they crossed the boundary. She was a southron woman, as unlikely to ever find herself in a situation like this as she was to fly without wings. She was not bred for this. She was bred and raised for running a household, bearing a Lord’s heirs and raising them. She was not raised to negotiate peace with a savage people that had been enemies of her own for thousands of turning years prior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It mattered not, however, what her original purpose was. The gods had given her a new one. She was the representative of the Mother of the North and Old Valyria, the protector of its people. From Winterfell to Moat Caitlin, to the wall and beyond, as far as the frozen sea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew in the south that Jon was sat upon the Iron throne, Margaery at his side. They had received the raven not long before they left that it was done. Looking around at the wall and the people here, she knew there was much to be done. Maester’s all over the world and scholars in Essos had begun to search for anything about the eternal night and the oncoming storm. She found it interesting that as much as the gods were laying their hands upon the world and even providing direct contact, that answers were still less than forthcoming. Soft amusement drifted over her mind and she realized the answer. She realized in only a way a mother could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could do everything in the world to try and help your children make the right choices. You could set them up for success by teaching and guiding them, help them through adversity, love and cherish them through death and sorrow, but you could not take their choices from them. You had to allow them the ability to grow and learn the answers for themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Milady,” Catelyn was jarred out of her musing by the rough voice of a black brother. She turned to the man of the watch and took in his shuffling feet and jumping eyes. He seemed to not know exactly where to lay his eyes, but finally settled somewhere around her feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” she asked as gently as she could. She knew women were a rarity at the wall, but surely he’d seen one before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure about this?” the man, a boy really, not much older than Bran, finally said in a rush of words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow at his question. Regardless of location and circumstance, she was the wife to the Warden of the North and didn’t often come across someone willing to question her movements. She could not help, but be curious at what the man would say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just that beyond the wall, it’s not so safe and with just you and the small guard…” he trailed off at her amused smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ser, I am most convinced of this action,” she looked around at the people surrounding them and sighed. Speeches were the devil of her husband as Lord, not supposed to be hers as lady. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Men of the watch. You come from all over Westeros. From the Reach, to the West, from sea to sea. Ironborn, men of the mountain, northmen, crownlanders...nobleborn and not. I know you havve heard the rumor and saw my son when he returned from beyond the wall. I know that Lord Tyrion Lannister has been searching and preparing for the eternal night and teaching you all of the value of valyrian steel and dragonglass. I know it was only when you saw the wights rising at the new moon did you believe and I blame you not, but you know what is coming. You know who seeks to destroy the freefolk and raise them to join his army. We must not let this happen, we must set aside that which made us different, and realize what makes us the same. Flesh, blood, and breath. If he breathes then he must be saved if only to keep from rising and killing ten more,” taking a deep breath Catelyn called for Traust and Varda. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dragon’s swooped down to either side of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My own nephew brought forth a dragon and his aunt brought forth three from stone and fire. The mother goddess herself bestowed Traust and Varda to the north for the protection of her people. We are the first line and we grew weak in our ignorance, but we are fools no longer. We must rise up and bring forth a new dawn and age. Men of the watch, men of ALL Westeros, are the warriors of the dawn and we will protect those who know not what they deny...to shelter and protect for all the rest of the days until the eternal night has fled.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn felt her breath leave her as she finished speaking and everything stayed silent briefly, before the world erupted. Men yelling, screaming, swords waving and shaking their fists in the air as they called themselves to arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knew my good-sister was born to be a general,” Benjen chuckled beside her as the men all chanted, “Shelter and protect.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations, Lady Stark. I think you are the first person that could claim the watch as their own personal people,” Tyrion Lannister came to stand beside her and she looked down disgruntled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have wasted enough time. It’s the freefolk we are to shelter and protect now. Tell the men we move out, now,” she ordered briskly and walked away from the Lannister man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ally or not, his tone and japes grated on her nerves. She was now of the North, but she had not abandoned all sense of Southron sensibilities. Manners being key. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is this place you said we would be stopping first?” Catelyn asked as they mounted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Craster’s, Good-sister, a nasty sort of man. Takes his own daughters as wives,” Benjen practically snarled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catelyn nodded in understanding. She had spoken to Jon before he left on the last march for his crown at length of what was left to be done. She remembered him speaking of the girl, Gilly, and what was done to her sisters...but more than anything what was done to her brothers. They would be stopping for the simple purpose of acquiring Gilly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was not sure how, but the girl would be going with them without bargaining away a child for a marriage. She might not have lived her prior life as her children, nephew, or Daenerys Targaryen had, but she had been given glimpses here and there from the gods. Meraxes had wanted her to see the mistakes she had made. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her nephew had been correct when he said there was no time for pity. She tried to not focus on the resentment that still settled lightly in her heart. The resentment now rested upon her husband and not her nephew, however. She was determined to let this go and not let it grow into anything resembling hatred. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t move forward in this world with everything happening, if she was three steps in the past. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>King Jon Targaryen </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Red Keep</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon stood looking out over the keep. His ancestors had built this, some of them, and yet he knew without a shadow of doubt that for all of his days he would miss the coldness of the north and the consistent steadiness of her people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not that he could not find the same characteristics from the southron people, but it had yet to begin to feel familiar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon, what are you doing? You have been staring out over this balcony for the last two hours. Come to bed, there will be plenty of time to figure out the future tomorrow,” Margaery said gently as she came beside him and rested a hand upon his arm. He let the slow, dulcet tones of his wife drift over him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never in all of the years of his life, either life, did he feel he had done anything worthy of his claiming his rose as his wife. It was not just that she was sweet and kind, but that she was exceedingly intelligent and cunning in a way that was baffling to the Stark side of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From small council meetings, to court, to sending out proclamations across the realms, Jon did not think he could have done it with the swift and deftness of his wife and the women in his life. Looking down at the crushed scroll in his grip, he took a deep breath. One of those women was now somewhere exceedingly dangerous, somewhere he had not considered going himself. Apparently it was not enough to send him and his siblings hurtling back through time, the gods had decided to draw new players into their workings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not just the old gods of the north and the new gods of the south, but apparently the ancient gods of Valyria had decided to place themselves on the board. Meraxes, one of his own ancestor’s gods, had taken his aunt for her own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon kept waiting for his own visit from the valyrian gods, but insofar, none had visited him or his aunt. With the raven came the knowledge that his uncle at the wall had died. It hurt more than he could put in words. He had wanted to see the Maester one last time and tell him that he had taken his words to heart, to kill the boy and let the man be born. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That he had died for the watch, then been reborn, and died for it again. How he had been the missing link. The link between the north and valyria, both sides of his blood, fire and ice. He had helped Jon learn to survive the old world and to thrive in the new. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon,” the voice of his wife sounded a bit more stern and he could not help the curving of his lips, a smile threatening to overtake him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned, “I come, wife, I come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Margaery looked at him non-plussed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jon, it is not that I don’t understand, but I do. Your father was said to brood and think of anything and everything, just as you do. They say he would turn a phrase or situation over and over in his head till a solution appeared, but there comes a time to put away the thinking and step into the present. Not into the past and not into the future, we are here, and we are here in our home. It is not because your ancestors built it, nor because we are king or queen, but it is where our family is,” Margaery paused and pressed a kiss to his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, come to bed, my husband, my love. Let the rest of Westeros have you tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded and let himself be led into their chambers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Queen Margaery Targaryen </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Red Keep </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Margaery woke slowly and carefully as she always did. She listened to the sounds around her to determine if the maids were moving in the main room yet, she felt the sun peeking through the curtains, and she slowly smelled the air to see if their tea and food was set out to break their fast. Opening her eyes, she oriented herself to the room and to do the day. She could feel her husband's heat beside her and found herself exceedingly grateful that he had not awoken and snuck from their marriage bed before she had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had drawn him to the bed after brooding the night before, but their activities to help themselves stay in the present had lasted several hours longer. The day, however, awaited nobody and especially not the Queen. She shifted her legs and sat up as she felt Jon roll beside her and sit up quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave a dry chuckle. You could take the man out of the war, out of the battle, but you could not take the reactions out of the man. Jon woke like he was going to war, everytime. One day she hoped they had peace long enough that it was not his intitial reaction upon greeting the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama, mama!” the sound of her daughter brought a smile to her lips as she made herself pull herself out of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Your Grace,” her dressing maid said as Margaery slipped her arms through the silken robe being held before her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking into the large room where the family joined to break fast. She smiled at both of her children as they waited patiently to have their meal together. The nanny and their guards off to the side. Two by the windows and on the inside and outside of the doors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Jon’s rule, not just breaking their fast together whenever possible, but that all entrances and exits be doubly guarded. Dragonglass was being melted and forged into smooth sheets to surround the keep walls that made up Maegor’s Holdfast. Never again would an enemy, within or without their gates find access to the royal family by scaling the walls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Margaery knew it was the two rules that would be in place for the rest of their lives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama, mama. Vargas!” her son called out and she chuckled. They would be going to the dragonpit to see the dragon that had helped secure their reign. Margaery couldn’t help but be gladened that her good-aunt’s dragons had departed with Daenerys, Gendry, and Shireen. One dragon made the smallfolk feel safe, but four dragons tended to make them nervous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Morning,” the huskiness of her husband’s voice drew her back from her own thinking and she turned to take in the picture of her family in the morning and sent a prayer to the Mother of all of her gratitude. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lady Sansa Greyjoy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winterfell </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The days were growing colder and Sansa knew the time was growing closer. It would not be long before she was asked to join Margaery in Queen’s Landing to support the young Westerosi Queen as her own Empress and the men made war. Looking out over the Winterfell battlements as she so often found herself, she knew that her time was growing short with her husband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her husband, who was currently tucked away with their children before breaking the fast of the day. Rickon and Bran, Rickon truly for Bran and Jojen spent most of their time by the hearttree,  sat as the Stark of Winterfell. It was all too familiar, and she liked it not one bit. Theon had been slowly brooding for days on end, ever since her mother left, the similar circumstances to their old life making him uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though Sansa knew without a doubt that nothing would come of those worries, she did understand her husband’s guilt and frustration. There would never be the opportunity for confession for Theon, because confession would surely take away all they had worked for. She would not let her children’s father be taken from her for a crime not committed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking out over the vastness Sansa knew it would not be long before her father and brother, Robb, were home. They had received the raven’s when they crossed the Twins. She had been amused that the young riverlord, a second son of a smaller house who had tried to support Rhaegar Targaryen as long as possible, had taken a Frey wife. Roslin Frey would not be a Tully, but she was again a lady of the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not a bad move and Sansa could appreciate the subtlety of the Tyrell Hand throughout the situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Riders at the gate!” shouted a guard. Tilting her head she looked back and smiled. Stark, Tully, Targaryen, and Arryn banners began to peek over the hill. A loud noise jerked her attention upward and she watched as Drogon flew over the keep. Drogon did not stop, flying further north, Rhaegal behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa knew they were going to the wall. She truly hoped her father was not on one of those dragons. Surely he knew he needed to atleast stop, before wildly chasing after his wife. Sansa could not help the scowl that covered her face. She had wanted to go with her mother, having had some experience with the freefolk, but her mother had insisted Theon and herself stay with Rickon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Bran and Jojen distracted by the gods, occassionally offering insight, and letting her know the eternal night grew closer, Sansa could not let it falter her step. Coming down the stairs, Theon met her, with Allanys and their son, Robb, tucked against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took her daughter and they made way to the front. It was quite early and she did not expect an extremely formal line, but she was glad to see one of the household caregiver’s rushing Rickon out. At six, Rickon was quite a handful, but he seemed to understand...almost intrinsically that he had to behave with something appearing to be decorum. He stood, as still as possible as Sansa straightened his collar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riders thundered in and she gave a sigh of relief as Robb and her father rode in through the gates. Her father swung off quickly and made way towards them. She watched as Robb slid off his horse and went immediately to the women who had rode in next to him, Dacey and Lyra Mormont at their back. Sansa couldn’t help but smile at the woman who had to be her good-sister, Talisa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two lifes and some odd years and she would finally meet the woman who was Queen in the North and wife to the young wolf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Proudly Sansa watched as Rickon stood straight  as their father reached them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome home, Father, Winterfell is yours.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lord Stark chuckled and rubbed Rickon’s head before swinging him up into his arms, “Aye, thank you, son. You’ve done a fine job.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving down the line Lord Stark gave all his children his hug. He stopped before Theon and put a hand out, clasping their arms together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome home, Lord Stark, Winterfell has missed you,” Theon said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her father nodded, “Thank you, Lord Greyjoy, it is good to be home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa watched the interaction bemused. She truly did not believe she would ever get over the odd situation of her father showing Theon respect. She had expected more animosity, but then again his grandchildren also stood before him as well as her husband and they had produced two fine heirs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She supposed being a Lord Paramount of a large swath of the Essosi empire that was still being built, quite well actually, in Daenerys’ name did not hurt either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like to go to the warm springs and then I would like to hear of what has happened since we’ve been gone. I would like to hear of when your mother left and these thing’s she did not want to speak of in a letter,” her father told her quietly and she hummed in agreeance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your solar?” she asked, “In an hour?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her father nodded and made way to the woods, leaving the rest to her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was truly rising into the sky when they finally broke their fast in his solar. Theon, Robb, Talisa, herself, and her father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will call for Maester Luwin and he will be able to give you everything he has discovered in this matter. I know Mother was distinctly vague in her letter…” she began slowly, before Lord Stark raised a hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sansa, my child, I love you..very much, and I respect the fact that you are diplomatic and incredibly smart, but please just tell me what it is your mother did not want in parchment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa sighed, “Mother prayed for protection of all children of the north at the heartree. Meraxes, Mother goddess of Valyria, appeared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saw the nods and knew this was part of the knowledge her mother had reported. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Upon her appearance, she blessed mother as chosen and she carried the tidings that the gods of old, the gods of the trees and the forests had imparted upon her the place as goddess mother of the north. When mother called she came and named mother the protector of her people, her voice and part of the duties of the wife of the warden forevermore,” Sansa paused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, that is a general idea of what your mother said. God touched and all,” her father said slowly, voice slightly disbelieving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if that wasn’t enough for it, the ice dragons she left behind did it,” Theon popped out before Sansa could say another word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa prayed for patience for her husband and sanity for her father and brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ice dragons?” Robb said disbelieving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa nodded slowly, “Aye. Mother has brought forth ice dragons for the protection of the northern wall. She has named them Traust and Varda.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are a bit like Jon or Dany’s dragon but different...the fire they breath is the color of blue ice, but just as hot. They are growing slightly slower than Vargas did, but fast enough,” Sansa stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She has taken them with her?” Lord Stark interrupted, “Your mother said she was going to the wall with Benjen. I believe to take a message to Lord Mormont, or at least that is what she hinted at. We had left the Red Keep and were still in the crownlands when the raven reached us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa bit her lip and avoided clenching her hands together in aggravation as she realized what it actually was that her mother wanted her to impart upon her father. She was tempted to pray to this Meraxes and ask her to take all of her curses straight from her mind to her mother’s ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She has gone to treat with the Freefolk,” she said blithely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as the blood drained from her father’s face and he stood abruptly, “Hor…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa jerked at the beginning of her father’s yelling, but slowed when she realized he was calling for a horse and not calling her mother a whore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she said loudly over his clatter to gather his things and stood. He looked at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daughter, I understand you have authority and Jon has placed a great amount of autonomy to your choices, but I am the warden of the North and your mother will not go beyond the wall without me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa sighed, “Father, she is already past the wall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her words seemed to crush something in her father as he sat back down hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We received the raven from Lord Mormont not three nights ago. They have passed through and by now will have been well beyond any known wilding settlement, few as they are. Apparently mother took a handmaid from one of them,” Sansa paused, “A woman named Gilly who was known to us in the old world. They are already on the way to meet and treat with Mance Rayder, the King beyond the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were many times in the past when she had wondered how her father would look if all of the truth had come out while she stood in front of him. She knew from Arya’s words and stories a bit of how it had happened. Watching her father pale and the fear that overtook him at this truth, she knew that she would do anything to remove the look from his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Father, I promise you, I know it is hard to believe, but she is blessed. I saw it...I saw her kneel in prayer, I saw the fire surround her, I saw the shadow of the Goddess who spoke to her. I heard the sound of bells and crushing waves and crackling fire. I watched as the fire burned down and the dragons on mother. I saw the power and cadence in her voice with the god’s blessing. Mother will be fine, I can believe nothing less,” Sansa did her best to soothe him before appealing to their own need. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knelt down in front of him and took his hands into hers, “We need you here. Rickon needs you here. I need you here. Have Robb go to the Wall and meet with Mother on the return to help organize the freefolk and escort her home, but the warden of the north now belongs in Winterfell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Settling back down, Eddard Stark gave a sharp nod, “Aye, you have the right of it. Tell me what else needs to be done.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa stood and settled back down into her chair to begin to discuss the plans that had begun years before in the broken tower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gilly </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beyond the Wall </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gilly stood as she watched the strangers ride into camp. She peered as far as she could looking for Jon, looking for Sam, looking for anyone that could or would remember her from before this strange dream had brought her back to the past. The riders were unrecognizable by their faces. She recognized none of the black riders, but she noticed the sigil upon one of the men dressed differently from the normal crows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the direwolf symbols of the Stark’s. These were Stark men, but no Jon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not her husband or the man who should have been King. Sighing she watched as a tall, statuesque woman rode in. A shrieking noise and the sound of wind being displaced drew her attention upwards and she gasped as she saw two dragons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dragons...but it’s not...it’s not the dragon queen’s dragons,” she spoke quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush, Gilly, or our husband will hear you speaking again. You must not speak of this madness anymore,” one of her sister’s grasped at her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gilly looked over, “Cataline, you must stop this fear. Our husband will soon feel the King’s justice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman looked back at her, “We have no King.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gilly curled her lip in aggravation, “Oh, shut up. You know as well as I do that we might be freefolk, but Craster has never kept with any of our true beliefs. He’d have bent the knee to any that could give him a small amount of real power, whores, drink, and coin. How can you still prattle on about what he wants when you know what he does to our children?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was hissing the words by the end ,”He serves the night king and I will show no man who betrays his own kind any respect.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rubbed a hand over her taut stomach, remembering back to the night that had led to Sam’s conception this time around and waking the morning after with new knowledge of a different life. She had been waiting ever since. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cataline just stared at her with pity and sighed before returning her attention to the riders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gilly prayed often to the old gods, but did not know if they listened. Occasionally, though, she would close her eyes and feel the wind caress at her cheeks. The rush felt almost warm, almost kind, and it seemed to whisper to her to wait, to be patient, and to watch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craster came out and reached the men and the woman as she swung off her horse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gilly watched in disgust as he looked the woman, obviously a lady, up and down, before speaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this is new. You bring a lady to bargain with or for?” the man spoke and Gilly could see spittle flying from his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I do for the fine men of the watch,” Craster began before his attention seemed to jerk to one of the riders, “Don’t be looking at my wife.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another man in Stark armor, Gilly realized. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, be quiet Craster and don’t talk about the lady that way,” one of the black brother’s snarled, “You stand in the presence of Lady Stark, Wife to the Warden of the North. Aunt to the King of Westeros and she comes to treat with the King beyond the wall.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that have to do with me?” Craster cackled, “Why are you here? Do you think I have Mance Rayder hidden among my wives?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will be quiet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gilly watched as the Lady Stark spoke. Her voice colder than the middle snow of winter. Craster shut his mouth and looked at her. Lady Stark walked around him and began to seemingly search through the women before her eyes landed on Gilly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lady tilted her head. Gilly realized this was Sansa’s mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I look for the one called Gilly,” the woman stated loudly and Gilly gave a slight gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stepped forward, pulling herself from her sister’s hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am…,” she began. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SHUT UP! What do you want with me wife?” Craster screeched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lady turned and gave him another cold stare, “Your daughter, your niece, your wife, perhaps even a sister among them, your slave. I do not care what you call her, but the gods have called for her to come with me today into my service, and she will. Know this, Craster. You have one opportunity to confess your sins to Northern justice today, or your head will be upon a block before morning’s dawning light.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gilly watched as all the men drew swords, almost as one, and both dragons flew down to flank the lady. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come child,” the woman turned and held her hand out to Gilly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gilly…” Cataline hissed and she turned to look at her sister, “Gilly, you're glowing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gilly looked down but did not see anything different. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is the glow of the mother goddess, she has called you to her service. Come, let us walk and talk of your calling,” Lady Stark called. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gilly looked to both her right and her left before pulling away from her sisters and took the hands offered to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa’s mother smiled to her, “Winterfell sheltered you and your child once before and it shall again. We shall see you to Sam. We shall see you safely to your husband.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gilly nodded sharply, unsure of how to answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they left, hours later, Craster’s body and head had been burned by the dragon’s and Gilly felt safe for the first time in turns since she’d last seen Sam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>